


Of Comfort and Distress at the Edge of the World

by Nikkie2571



Series: Little Hoes and Their Tactics (or horny kids and their plans for how to get into someone's pants) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous Age, Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Catholicism, Come as Lube, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, First Time, Frottage, I'm not sure so I put it there just in case, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, Memory Loss, Mild Plot, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutually Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Overalls, Porn With Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Sex in a sleeping bag, Underage - Minor/Minor, ambiguous setting, because amnesia, depends on if you think of 10 as extreme?, mutual underage sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Luca wasn't sure where he was, or even who he was. But Essy was here to help, to guide him, as his body starts doing something he doesn't understand.Because, while the end of the world is hardly the best time or place for amnesia and a heat, Essy will always be there for sweet little Luca.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Little Hoes and Their Tactics (or horny kids and their plans for how to get into someone's pants) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729123
Comments: 24
Kudos: 81





	1. The dangers of Isolation and a lack of supervision

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolute complete depravity and sin, and itis entirely the fault of AntagonizedPenguin, not only for supporting my writing of it, but also for giving me advice when I needed it for this story. Millions of thanks goes to him!!
> 
> Btw! Essy is thirteen in this, just in case anyone thought he might be older than that. I know it's not mentioned in the story (hence the ambiguous age tag) but just in case, know that my *intention* when creating him was for him to be thirteen. :)
> 
> Also, if you really like the story, there is a discord for fans of my writing available.... here!: discord.gg/tBGA5fU

He awoke with a headache and burning eyes. He blinked, hoping the sunlight would be wiped away from between the leaves. 

But nothing happened, the sky above remained spotted with brightness. The boy groaned and rolled over, feeling stiff and sore.

“A-are you okay?” a voice asked.

The boy turned his head, bringing into sight the yellow face of another boy, maybe a few years older than he was. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a bag over his shoulders. He was close enough to smell, his scent almost oily with his fear.

“No,” he replied to the other with a croak. He then frowned. “Wh-, where are we? Who are y-you?”

The scared face became worried, the scent coming from him colder now because of it.

“I’m Essy, the mayor’s son,” he replied. “Our parents knew each other and we went to the same school. Remember?”

The boy shook his head, none of Essy’s words familiar.

Essy frowned. “That’s… something,” he said.

The boy sat up slowly. “Who… who am I?” he asked, feeling tears trying to fall down his cheeks.

Essy crouched down in front of him, grasping his hands in each of his own.

“Your name is Luca, you’re ten years old, and during recess you like to play in the sandbox even though you outgrew it a while ago.”

Luca’s brain was blank, blank of any faces or events. For all he knew his life had started moments ago, groaning on the ground.

Luca felt his tears fall. “I don’t re-re-remember!” he sobbed.

Essy wrapped Luca in a hug, his scent seeping out in comforting waves.

“Sshhhh, it’s okay,” he said. “You have me here, and I know you, so you don’t need to remember.”

Luca clung to the older boy, rubbing his face into the other’s neck. Underneath the smell of forest and sweat Essy’s scent was warm and earthy, but a little wet, like the way a long-haired dog looked. It was… really nice actually.

Luca whimpered, feeling his body heat up slightly. There was a need, a want to be even closer to Essy than he was now, even though he was already pressed so tightly to the boy.

Essy’s hug tightened a little bit, his body suddenly stiff. Luca didn’t really care though, he just kept rubbing his face into the warmth and smell coming from his neck.

“…Luca,” Essy said slowly. “How do you feel?”

Luca whimpered again. “I feel…” he panted, suddenly feeling much much warmer. “I feel fine.”

Essy’s arms loosened and he pulled back. Luca whined high in the back of his throat, feeling lost and distressed for reasons he couldn’t figure out.

Essy stared into Luca’s eyes, his hands on Luca’s shoulders.

“Luca, you smell like you’re in heat.”

Luca shook his head and tried to push forward, tried to get back to that warm comforting smell. He wasn’t sure what heat was, but it didn’t matter, just that smell.

Essy’s arms snapped back to full length, holding Luca back.

“Luca!” he said forcefully. “You’re only ten, you’re not supposed to be having a heat yet.”

Luca whined, a high distressed sound, as tears welled up. He felt rejected and alone but didn't understand why.

"E-E-Essy… I'm so warm," he said through his tears. "I don't understand."

Essy’s face tightened, his lips thin.

"That's… yeah, okay," he muttered. "I can work with this."

Luca stared at him, confusion and hurt and desire swimming around in his head, leaving barely any room to think.

“Work… what?” he asked, sniffling.

Essy sighed and pulled him up by the straps of his overalls, bringing him roughly eye-level with Essy’s shoulders.

“I’m not entirely sure what’s going on,” Essy said carefully, quietly, as if speaking too loudly would scare Luca. “But, you got hurt, and I think your body is making you go into heat early, years early, in response to the danger it thinks you’re in.”

Luca rubbed his cheek with one hand, wiping away the tear tracks. 

“Wh-what’s heat?” he asked.

Essy closed his eyes and sighed. “It’s a thing that happens sometimes, to some people, where their body tells them they need to find a mate and make children with them.”

Luca went still, not entirely sure what to make of that information. He… his body wanted him to make a person with someone?

The heat inside of Luca surged, and he bent over as his belly twisted uncomfortably. The scent of Essy was stronger now, drawing him in even more. Luca whined before kneeling down, nuzzling his face into Essy’s chest, just to be closer to him, to his scent.

Essy sighed again and wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything,” he muttered. “Not if all you want to do is this.”

Luca didn’t reply, just kept nuzzling, rubbing his face into the older boy’s shirt. It was a nice distraction from the heat inside him, the wetness now dripping down his legs, the buzzing that filled every part of his head.

But then the heat got too much, Luca’s skin started to buzz too, growing itchy wherever it touched his clothes. It was hot and uncomfortable and just  _ too much _ . Luca groaned, feeling like the buzzing in his head prevented him from speaking.

“H-hot… Itchy… Essy…” Luca managed to pant out.

Essy pet his hair soothingly, shushing him softly.

“Hey,” he said, “it’ll be alright.”

Luca shook his head. His undies were wet, and soon his socks would be too. Through the buzzing in his brain he recognized that he  _ liked _ the socks he was wearing, didn’t want them to get ruined. He just wanted his clothes to be  _ off _ .

Luca pulled back with a frustrated groan and landed on his back, reaching over to grab at his shoes, pulling them off as fast as he could, then his adored socks, and finally, he undid the clasps of his overalls before wriggling out of them. 

Luca panted, laying in only his wet undies and his striped t-shirt on the forest floor. He still felt so hot hot hot and itchy itchy itchy, but it was less now, it didn’t feel like he was about to explode anymore.

“Luca?” Essy asked carefully. “Are you okay?”

Luca shook his head. “I’m hot and itchy and my underwear is wet and I want it all to  _ stop _ ,” he whined.

Essy sighed and sat down, reaching over to pull Luca into his lap. The younger boy didn’t resist, easily falling into Essy’s hold.

“Heat is kinda… unbearable, or so I’ve been told,” Essy mumbled into Luca’s ear. “It’s easier to deal with if you give into the urges, have someone to help you with it, fulfill the desires your body wants.”

Essy sighed again. “But you’re too young to understand what your body is telling you right now, and I think that’s just making it worse and it is going to continue to make it worse unless I help you.”

Luca breathed in slowly, not quite sure what Essy was saying, what he was asking. The older boy’s scent was different now, sharper almost, a deep appealing scent hiding under the previous one. It made Luca want to wrap himself in the smell coming off of the other, and…

Luca froze for a second, trying to place the new sensation. Something was… poking him?

“E-Essy?” Luca asked, wiggling his bum to try and figure out what the object was. “What’s that thing under me?”

Essy groaned, resting his head against Luca’s back.

“S-sorry, but your heat has changed your scent… it’s making my penis hard. Making me want to try and put a baby in you.”

Luca giggled nervously, his brain fogging up as he tried to think about everything Essy had said. But, all he ended up asking was “You want to put a person in me?”

Essy snorted. “I want to try. It’s not for certain that I will if I do. But, if I do I know that the hot and itchy that you’re complaining about will lessen a bit, be easier to deal with. Do…” Essy trailed off for a moment. “…Would you like that?”

The heat inside Luca surged again, whatever liquid that was coming out of him now soaking through his undies and dripping onto Essy’s pants and the ground below while the itch under his skin grew far too intense. All he wanted to do was just  _ touch _ Essy now, feel his skin under his fingers and surround himself in the other’s scent.

Luca turned around and pressed his face into Essy’s neck once more and whined as the heat inside him pulsed.

“Just make it stop,” he whimpered, tears starting to fall again. “Please!”

Essy froze, body stiff for one terrible, horrible, second, and then his mouth was pressed to Luca’s, whimpering into the sudden kiss.

Luca groaned, the press of lips on his own reducing the itch under his skin, but the heat in his belly, in his whole body, flared to all new heights.

“E-Essy, Essy, please!” Luca cried.

Essy whimpered and then suddenly he stood, pushing Luca from his lap as he fiddled with the zipper of his pants. And then, between one blink and the next, Luca was brought face-to-face with Essy’s penis. It stood straight up, the head red and glistening slightly, as if wet, while a little cloud of curly black hairs sat at the base of it.

“C-can you get on your hands and knees for me, Luca?” Essy asked gently.

Luca nodded quickly and flipped himself around, turning to look over his shoulder once he was done.

Essy kneeled behind him and pulled Luca's undies down to his knees. He then spread the cheeks of Luca's bum, revealing where all the wetness that was covering his legs had come from.

A fingertip gently touched and circled around his hole. “I’m gonna put something in here, and it’s gonna feel very good for you, okay?” Essy said.

Luca nodded, the buzz and burn in his mind and body too loud for him to speak.

Slowly, a finger began to slide inside, his hole wet and loose enough to just let it in. And then something much warmer and much squishier pressed inside as Luca felt the other boy's nose press into the base of his spine. Essy had his tongue inside Luca’s bum.

Luca moaned as the press of the warm soft muscle guided him to open, to let his insides accept the friendly intruder as it wiggled and pushed at the walls of flesh around it. Luca shivered as new unknown sensations filled him.

_ Flick, flick, flick, ciiiircle, press. _ Slowly the tongue moved further inside, pushing in as it pulled loud sounds out of Luca’s mouth.

But then Essy pulled back, taking his tongue with him, making Luca sob at the loss of the wonderful new feelings.

Essy giggled. “Don’t worry, I’m not done.”

The older boy’s thumbs pressed on either side of Luca’s hole, stretching it wide, the sensation good, lovely, but nowhere near enough to quiet the itch and burn inside him.

Something rigid and round and  _ big _ gently touched Luca’s hole. He stilled, scared, but also excited.

“I’m gonna put my penis inside you and it’s gonna feel really really good, okay?” Essy explained.

Luca closed his eyes and nodded. He was ready.

The head of Essy’s penis pressed forward, stretching and pushing at his hole far more than his tongue had. Slowly, oh so slowly, it crept its way inward, pushing rigidly on his insides.

Luca moaned softly into the dirt beneath him. The push, the mere feeling of Essy’s penis inside him was amazing. It was exciting and wonderful and entirely new.

And then Essy’s hips met Luca’s bum, his penis all the way in. It was such a nice, full, feeling. Luca  _ loved _ that feeling.

“E-Essy, it feels so good! Please, I want more, Essy!” Luca cried.

The older boy gripped at Luca’s hips, fingers digging in just a bit as he pulled back slightly, and Luca whimpered at the loss.

_ Why was Essy pulling back? That didn’t feel good, it felt the opposite of good, it felt bad bad bad! _

Luca felt tears gather once more, but then Essy grunted and his hips snapped forward quickly, shoving his penis all the way back in, the movement making the full feeling come back even better than before.

Luca released a noise, a sound somewhere between a shriek and a moan, as Essy repeated the motion, pushing and pulling his hips as his penis rubbed all over Luca’s insides.

Luca felt like he was melting, like his body was hot and much too full of sensation. Sparks of awesome, amazing, feelings tingled all over him, building up into something bright inside of him. Luca wasn’t sure where all these feelings were going to go, but he knew that whatever they would cause would be  _ beautiful _ .

“L-Luca,” Essy panted as he continued to thrust. “I-I need to pull out, o-o-or else I might put a baby in y-you!”

Luca whined at the idea of that, of Essy removing his penis. That would mean the end of the good feelings.

“N-no! P-please don’t, Essy!” Luca cried. “It feels so good!”

Essy whimpered, sounding almost lost as he continued to thrust, continued to send sparks up Luca’s spine.

And then he hit something inside of Luca that sent a shower of sparks rocketing through him, buzzing all the way from his toes to the top of his head. It was  _ so much _ good that Luca couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Luca moaned loudly as he felt his body tighten and shoot  _ something _ onto the ground below him, filling him with wave after wave of peaceful and bubbly feelings. It was amazing, the perfect, wonderful end to fire of motion from before.

Luca dropped to the ground with a groan, his legs no longer able to support him. The heat inside him wasn’t gone, but it was quiet, less, able to be ignored. He felt… almost dizzy now, and giggled as the bubbles of joy inside him swirled.

“Essy, Essy, that was  _ really gooooood _ ,” he mumbled.

Essy crawled over and lay down behind him, wrapping him in a hug.

“Well,” he said. “Mission accomplished. And without a risk of a baby too.”

Luca giggled. “C-can we… do that again sometime?” he asked, feeling a little shy.

There was a sigh from behind him. “We’ll probably have to. Heats tend to last a while.”

Luca blinked and then internally fist pumped. Heats were  _ awesome _ .


	2. A sweet boy, so lost and sad

The boy laying beside him smelled so sweet, like a candy shop by the beach, sweeter than he had ever smelled before, and far sweeter than he should. Only ten, he was still a child, not supposed to have a heat for another two years at least. Omegas always smelled sweet, even from birth, but it got stronger during puberty, and was strongest during a heat. The cloud of scent that came off of Luca, the sweetness that told of his state, pulled Essy to want him, to mate him… it shouldn’t have been there. Neither of them should have been here, in this place, at all, but it was kind of hard to avoid the end of the world. 

Essy sighed and pulled the younger boy closer, rubbing his dick lazilly between the cheeks of Luca’s bum. His mind, even still, was fighting him, telling him how wrong it was to want this, to do this with Luca, to  _ have done this _ with Luca, but… Essy also didn’t care.

He’d always been fond of the younger boy, had always protected him from those who wanted to hurt him, cause him harm, who taunted him for being an omega, for being small, for being  _ sweet _ .

Essy pulled Luca close, on top of himself, hugging him tight as memories surged. Memories of a sweet boy who made flower crowns for him in spring, let him help with his lemonade stands during the summers, ran in puddles together in fall, and always wanted to make snow angels with him in winter.

Essy kind of loved Luca, and having him here, his scent just as sweet as he was, drawing him in, pulling him to take and claim and care for… it was too much.

“I wish you would remember me,” Essy whispered as he pushed his dick once more into Luca’s hole, the boy whimpering as he did so.

“I wish you would remember the crunch of leaves.”

_ Press _ .

“The chill of snow.”

_ Pull. _

“The joy of your hand in mine.”

_ Thrust. _

Luca moaned beneath him, slick starting to spill faster down his thighs. His scent billowed out like fog, filling all the space in Essy’s head with just  _ Luca Luca Luca _ , with helping him, pleasing him, the need to hear him cry out in that lovely mix of pleasure and desperation.

Essy thrust more and more up into the smaller body, feeling the delicious smelling fluid coming out of him splatter against his own hips, his legs, his chest, as he pushed and pushed and pushed Luca to feel more and more of himself, of Essy’s dick as he fucked him, as he cared for the whims that Luca barely understood.

“E-Essy!” Luca cried, nearly whimpering. “I-it feels so good!”

Essy smiled, wrapping his arms a little tighter around the younger boy, pushing him lower so he could make it feel just that little bit better for him.

“I know, Luca, I know it does,” he said as he hit Luca right where it would make him see stars.

Luca yelled and his whole body clenched down, hole fluttering sensitively around Essy’s dick as he shot one, two, three small pearly white strings over his belly, onto his shirt.

Luca’s head lolled to the side, onto Essy’s shoulder, tiny body likely overfull with bubby feelings once more. So, Essy carefully, slowly, pulled his dick out of the boy with a groan, still painfully hard. He gently laid the boy down on the ground and then, with a few quick strokes, spilt his own pearly fluids onto the dirt, letting bubbly feelings rise up to fill his brain.

Essy panted, feeling tired and sweaty and dirty, but yet so, so, pleased with himself. This was the fourth time he’d done this, made the sweet sweet boy feel so good, not once letting himself spill inside of the other.

It was actually quite difficult, to force himself not to, to remember that Luca, despite his heat, his body telling him he wanted it, and everything about him, his body and scent telling Essy to put a child inside of him... Luca would not survive a pregnancy, not at his size.

Luca made a small upset sound, whimpering from his place on the ground. His attention caught, Essy turned to face him, to see him reaching out with cute little grabby hands.

“Cuddle me, please?” he asked sweetly.

Essy could never deny him anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the last, but it felt so right to end it where it was.
> 
> I do plan to add more to this story in the future though, so keep your eyes peeled!


	3. Not Everything that Sucks is Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some funky research for this, I hope all of you are happy >~>

His head hurt, pain coming and going like the waves of a beach.

He kinda remembered a beach, wearing stripey swim-shorts and splashing around, adults standing nearby, laying under the sun. He remembered having fun. He remembered Essy being there.

“We went to a beach once?” Luca asked curiously.

Essy smiled at him, bright and happy, like the yellow swim-shorts Luca remembered him wearing. 

“Yeah, we did,” he said. “A number of times actually.”

Luca bit and fiddled with his lower lip, feeling nervous for some reason. He felt like he needed to be sure that what he was remembering actually happened. That it was  _ real _ .

“And... I made sandcastles?” Luca asked.

Essy giggled. “You always made sandcastles at the beach, and it’s always cute.” He then leaned over and bopped a finger on Luca’s nose.

Luca felt himself blush as another memory came back, of another time he had been called cute, of another time he had been “booped”.

_ It had been snowing, and he was out in the cold with Essy, making a snowman. But… it wasn’t complete yet. Well, the snowman was, but he needed a friend. _

_ “Wh-what are you doing Lukey?” Essy asked, holding his arms close to his body despite the warm red coat covering him. _

_ Luca smiled up at his best friend. “Giving our snow buddy a friend! Everyone needs a friend!” _

_ The brightest smile Luca had ever seen popped onto Essy’s face and then he leaned over and tapped a gloved finger on Luca’s nose. _

_ “You… you are beyond cute.” _

_ Luca tilted his head curiously. “What was that? Why’d you tap my nose?” _

_ Essy giggled. “It’s called a ‘boop’, and I gave you a ‘boop’ because you’re adorable.” _

_ Luca smiled. “Oh, okay.” _

And then, Luca felt his mind grow heavier, filling up as new memories slotted into place, one after another. There were still gaps, but it felt like enough to be sure of how he acted, to know what being him, living his life, felt like.

He remembered the end of things, too. The alarms and ringing and distant sounds of danger. The planes as they flew closer, as they came to deliver fire and smoke and death. He remembered grabbing as much as he could, rushing as things got darker. Essy had been with them as they ran. And… He remembered, although in foggy bits and pieces, his mother dying, telling Essy to leave, to go, to take care of him. To survive without her.

Tears came to his eyes, falling over his cheeks as he remembered disaster. As he remembered sweetness and care, lost and then gained, as he walked through the woods with his boy scout best friend.

He remembered hearing planes again, distantly, and climbing a tree, just to see if they were coming their way… and then falling.

“M-M-Mum is gone,” Luca whispered. “She… she’s dead… has been dead for  _ two weeks _ .”

Luca turned his tear streaked face to his best friend, the one who cared for him like no other.

“E-E-Essy… my mummy is g-g-g-gone!” he sobbed.

Essy’s comforting scent wrapped around him as the older boy gave him a hug, tight and full of understanding. Essy had lost people too.

“Shh, shh, shh, you have me, and I have you,” Essy said softly. “We’ll be okay as long as we have each other.”

Luca nodded, rubbing his face a bit on Essy's shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed in the other boy’s scent, letting it calm him.

The heat inside of him, that had until now, been just a quiet murmur in his belly and at the back of his mind, erupted into a flame, causing Luca to let out a ragged gasp. He held tighter to Essy, rubbing his face and whimpering smally as overwhelmed tears started falling. He thought his heat had been over, but this was… this was too much, too much all at once.

Luca fell limp in Essy’s hold, sniffling as slick dribbled slowly from his hole, wetting his underwear and giving off the clear sweet scent of heat.

“Luca!” Essy yelped in alarm. “Wh-wh-what’s wrong!?”

Luca curled into himself, feeling the heat inside pulse like mad, sparkling and prickling across his skin as his insides boiled. He needed to be touched, to calm the flame inside him.

“H-Heat’s… back,” Luca managed to whimper. “Bad… t-timing.”

Essy barely breathed as he leaned over and grazed a hand over Luca’s cheek, his touch cooing the surface there.

“Oh, Lukey…” he sighed almost fondly. “What am I going to do with you?”

Essy then pressed cool lips to Luca’s forehead, his nose… His lips. Luca sighed out a warm breath, feeling the cool and calm of the older boy seep into him from wherever he touched.

Surprisingly calm fingers then helped Luca out of his clothes, laying his overalls down on the ground and placing Luca on top of them. Underwear was then pulled down to keep his socks and shoes company before Essy’s cool-warm lips wrapped around Luca’s cock.

Luca gasped, hips twitching just from the first touch, just the soft lips barely grazing his skin.

“Essy!”

The boy smiled around Luca’s small cock.

“Yes?” he asked, muffled by the warm flesh he was cradling on his tongue. 

Luca whimpered from the sensation.

“Th-that was really good feeling.”

Lips tightened around him before giggles moved up his length, making Luca moan.

“Good,” Essy said, before he dove back in and started bobbing his head.

Essy’s tongue was sliding across the underside of Luca’s cock, smooth and warm and wet and pressing all along it. It was slick and amazing and many levels of exciting, like a waterslide, but smaller and a lot lot warmer. But… it wasn’t enough.

“E-E-Essy…. I n-need more…. Please!” Luca managed to whimper out. “P-please … Put something inside me!”

Essy stopped moving for just one second, one moment of painful heat building instead of beautiful joy, and then one small finger was poking at his slick hole as Essy resumed the bobbing of his head.

Luca could feel it moving slowly, gently pressing open his hole and then pressing down, pulling on the ring of muscle, massaging it until it relaxed. Luca whimpered, feeling like his existence had shrunk down to just the two sensations, the warmth of Essy’s mouth and the press of his finger inside him.

Another finger joined the first, pushing and stretching his hole out, the pressure soothing like a warm bath. Slowly, they then crept in, and out, in and out, mirroring the motion of Essy’s lips on his cock, pressure and joy and feeling building up to soothe and put out the fire inside of him.

Luca flung his hands over his mouth to muffle his shout as he tensed and then shot the proof of his pleasure into Essy’s waiting mouth, before falling limp once more.

“Essy… Essy, holy  _ gosh... _ ” Luca mumbled. “Th-that was… amazing…”

Essy spat on the dirt, a mixture of spit and cum going  _ splat _ . Despite the disgusted tongue he had sticking out, he beamed a smile at Luca as soon as he turned his head.

“Well, you’re amazing, so you kinda deserve all the amazing feelings.”

Luca felt himself flush, face red and warm.

“E-E-Essy!” he shrieked.

The older boy just leaned over and kissed his cheek.


	4. of weak wills and strong desires during the end of the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams* this took forever to write!! D:

There was a small fire going, circled by stones, just like he’d been taught, keeping them warm while they cuddled in a shared sleeping bag in the dark. It was spring, and warm still, only to get warmer, but Essy had thoughts running in his head of winter and cold and sadness.

They hadn’t brought winter clothes, and if they didn’t find some, they would be in for a not nice time. Hopefully, they would be lucky enough to find a road, to wander into another town, before it got too cold. Before they ran out of food.

Essy sighed into Luca’s hair, and let his dreams take him from his worries.

********

When he awoke, like so very often these days, he was hard in his pants, and had a sleeping Luca wiggling in his sleep right up against him. Against his cock.

“Oh, Lukey,” he mumbled. “You really shouldn’t do that.”

Luca just mumbled in his sleep, continuing to shift and rub.

Essy closed his eyes and bit his lip to stifle a moan as he grabbed at Luca’s hips, not entirely sure if he was trying to stop or assist the younger boy. He really shouldn’t, really really shouldn’t, especially when the younger was  _ asleep _ , but dear gosh did he want to.

He really wanted to have sex with Luca again.

Essy bent his neck, touching his head to Luca’s with a half-sigh, half-groan passing from his lips.

“Please wake up, Lukey, please,” he said pleadingly. “I can’t do anything if you’re asleep.”

The little boy wiggled some more before stilling, his eyes blinking open slowly.

“Essy?” he mumbled.

Essy smiled at him. “Morning, Lukey.” He then leaned over and kissed him, pressing his lips gently against Luca’s small plush ones.

Luca whimpered, the tiny noise high pitched with surprise but thankfully lacking any distress. Relieved and now much more aroused, Essy gently pressed his hips forward, rubbing his clothed hardness into Luca’s hips.

“E-Essy,” Luca moaned quietly.

Essy smiled and, letting go of Luca’s hips, reached up to undo the clasps of Luca’s overalls, gently tugging them down so he could access Luca’s tiny cock so much easier.

Fingers curved downwards to cup the young boy’s balls, he pressed his palm into Luca’s cock, rubbing up and down slowly as Luca moaned and whined.

“Yeah,” Essy whispered. “That’s it Lukey… Just feel good for me.”

With his other hand he took off his pants, sliding them down just enough to get his cock free, before pressing forward once more to rub his cock against Luca’s.

Luca reached out, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling himself right up against Essy as a whimper escaped his lips.

“Essyyyyy…” Luca whined, his own hips pressing and pushing against Essy’s. “Feels so goooood.”

Essy moved his grip to hold Luca by the globes of his ass, kneading at them as he helped Luca push against him.

“I know it feels good, Lukey,” he said. “Your little dick is so hard against me.”

Luca moaned, hips stuttering just a bit.

Essy smiled down at the young boy, guiding his hips with his hands.

“That’s it, Lukey,” he whispered. “Just keep going.”

Luca’s small body was shivering against him, the skin of his hips grinding against Essy’s cock, burning hot in the small space of the sleeping bag. The friction against him was nice, but not enough to make him cum. Though, that didn’t matter right now. Right now was about Luca.

Luca’s body shook suddenly, the arms he had wrapped around Essy tightening and then his tiny body relaxed as Essy felt something warm and wet splatter against him. He quickly leaned over and peppered kisses all over Luca’s face.

“Oh, Lukey, Lukey, Luca, cumming all over my cock…. How was it, do you feel good?”

Luca mumbled some nonsense, words slurring together a little, too quiet to be heard.

Essy pressed another kiss to Luca’s nose.

“Can I fuck your cum into you, push it into you with my cock?” he asked. 

Luca moaned in response.

Essy smiled and continued to talk. “I really wanna use it as a slick, make it feel really good as I fuck you, push your cum back into your body and have it mix with my own when I finally cum… So can I?”

Luca whimpered before he nodded, face hidden in Essy’s chest.

“Next time…” he mumbled into Essy’s shirt. “Can I fuck you?” he asked.

Essy felt his face flare bright red as images of Luca’s tiny cock in his ass filled his mind. He… yeah.

“Yes,” he replied, voice filled with desire. “Next time we can  _ absolutely _ do that.”

Luca giggled, sounding several types of amused and delighted. Like he couldn’t wait.

Essy rubbed his fingers over his crotch, gathering up Luca’s small puddles of jelly-like kiddie cum.

“This time though,” he muttered. “I get to fuck you.”

He then pressed his fingers against Luca’s hole, pressing Luca’s cum back inside him, into the young boy’s bum. Once Luca’s tiny hole was wet and slick with his own cum, Essy flipped the boy over, Luca’s back to his front, and slowly pressed into the heat and wet of Luca’s ass.

“Oh, gosh, Luca…” he moaned. “You’re so warm.”

Luca was already panting, small lungs working overtime.

“Essy, Essy… Move! Please!”

Essy sighed out a chuckle and twitched forward, pushing his entire cock inside of Luca. The younger boy moaned, satisfied and pleased, before Essy pulled back and began thrusting properly.

It was hot and slick, Luca’s cum making the drag of Essy’s cock on the young boy’s insides smooth and slippy. Essy pushed up into that heat, into that warmth, higher and higher, feeling sweat bead on his body from the effort, as he held Luca in place.

It was, gosh it was amazing, Luca being here, on his cock, hole wrapped around it like a silky glove. He wanted to have that forever, to have Luca forever.

“Oh, Lukey…” Essy moaned as his arousal started to reach its peak. “I… I’m gonna cum in you….”

Luca moaned loudly in response, tightening around Essy.

“P-please!” he groaned. “I… I’m gonna cum with you!”

Oh gosh that was so hot.  
Essy moaned and that was it, he shot inside of Luca, holding him tight against himself as Luca spent all over the inside of the sleeping bag, whimpering all the while.

Essy collapsed back, letting go of everything, both of them panting into the slightly chill morning air.

“I… can’t…. Wait for…. Next time….” Essy panted.

Luca tried to giggle, but his lack of breath got in the way, making the sound warbly and somehow more adorable.

“Me… me either,” he managed to say.

Essy smiled and kissed the back of his head.

“Good.”


	5. Heartstrings tie us together across even the greatest distances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets taken

Luca stared at the pit that last night had been their fire, but now was just smoke and ash, waiting, just waiting, for Essy to come back. He’d been told to stay still while Essy went to look for more food, and while food was good and nice and all, Luca just wanted Essy to come back quick. He was bored without Essy and his constant chatter about plants.

Luca wanted to wander around, find something fun to do, but if Essy got back before he did, or if Luca got lost then Essy would be very upset and Luca definitely didn’t want that, so he was forced to sit here, bored, watching the smoke gently twirl up into the air.

Luca sighed and then he heard a branch loudly snap.

“Shit,” he heard an adult say, followed by another adult saying “Goddammit Sharon! You better hope none of those university fellows are around, cuz then we’re toast!”

Luca stiffened, not quite understanding what the adults were saying, but knowing that them being nearby was probably not good, especially when Essy wasn’t here. He couldn’t do much about the fire stills smoking, but he could grab as much of their stuff as he could and try to hide. So, he did just that, quickly, but quietly, grabbing the rolled up sleeping bag and the backpack with the canteens and spare clothes and walked about two trees away, hiding so that one of the larger trunks was between him and last night’s camp.

Only moments later did the adults wander in, pushing through the ferns and shrubs into the small area of clear dirt where the fire was centred, surprise crossing the slightly sagging faces of the older man and woman. Their hair was greying, but they didn’t look full old yet, just old _ er _ .

“There’s someone camping out here? In the forest?” asked the older woman. Luca was fairly sure the man had called her Sharon, a name that really really sounded like it belonged to an older lady.

The man kicked at one of the rocks around the firepit. “Seems like it, and recently too. It’s still smoking, but barely. Whoever they were they probably heard us and scrammed.”

Luca wasn’t close enough to see the expressions of their faces very clearly, but he was sure the woman was frowning.

“What are the chances they’ll find us? Or find those university kids?” she asked.

The man shrugged. “Not sure, but the university folk don’t need more numbers. They’re close enough to running us out as it is, any more numbers and we’re basically guaranteed to be sacked from the city.”

Luca frowned in confusion, turning away from the adults so he could no longer see them. He wasn’t entirely sure what the adults were talking about, but it didn’t sound good. Were those adults … fighting with other adults? Why? What for?

The sound of a shoe grinding down in the dirt reached Luca’s ears and he looked up, right into the eyes of the older man as he smiled down at him.

“Now, just what do we have here?” The man asked, his smile widening.

Luca didn’t like that smile.

********

Essy didn’t know the trails of the forest at all, but he’d done his best to keep his wandering in as straight a line as possible each time he went, so he could always find his way back. So far he’d been pretty good at that, at returning.

Except this time, this time their things were gone, and Luca with them. Essy stared blankly at the ash pile, as if looking at it would solve the mystery of where little Lukey went. Their stuff was gone too though, which further confused and upset him. Luca wouldn’t have just left him, he wasn’t that kind of boy, but still the idea crossed his mind anyway, because nothing else made sense. Not unless he was  _ taken _ .

“Lukey,” Essy whispered at the ash. “Where’d you go?”

He breathed in, chest shaking and lips quivering as he felt tears gather in his eyes. He… he was alone… and Luca was  _ gone! _ What was he supposed to do!?

Essy fell to his knees, face in his hands, and wept, feeling his tears fall onto his palms like raindrops.

“L-L-Luc-c-ca!” he cried, too upset to control his volume, almost hurting his own ears with how loud his sorrow made the sound.  
“Where are you!?” he yelled, his voice wobbling and wet as his tears streamed down his face, covering it in a thin layer of water.

“Luca-a!” he screamed, feeling his throat resist the action as he tried to scream all the way to the edges of the world. Hoping that Luca would hear him, would respond.

“Who’s Luca?” a voice asked from behind Essy.

The teen twirled around, revealing a fairly young looking, but kinda tall, adult. He was wearing a simple blue shirt and jeans with a knitted hat over his blond hair.

“H-he’s a, a little boy, ten years old, m-my best friend… and he’s gone!” Essy managed to say between tears.

The man frowned. “That’s not very good.”

“A-a-all our stuff went w-with him…” Essy said in a watery voice. “But he… he wouldn’t just leave me! … I think someone took him…”

A fierce expression crossed the man’s face, making him look angry. “Shit,” he said.

Essy looked up at the man, silent, waiting for more.

The man sighed. “Okay, Good news, Bad news. Good News: I think I know where your friend is. Bad News: I don’t think we can get him back very easily.”

Even as Essy felt his hopes rise more tears began to fall.

“W-what do you mean?”

The man sighed again. “You should probably come with me, I’ll explain on the way.”

Essy frowned. “Um… okay.”

The man started walking and Essy had to leap a bit in order to catch up, his legs still slightly too short to keep in time with the man’s steps easily.

“So there was a church in our town, and all the survivors who went to it holed up there and converted the green space around it into gardens for food. While us at the university have been slowly expanding the communal gardens on the campus to feed ourselves, but neither of us have enough space to feed all the survivors. We’re just barely scraping by as it is, but we’re fairly evenly matched so we can’t get them to leave without basically losing a bunch of our own in the process. You see the issue here?”

Essy blinked, feeling a little overwhelmed. “I… I think so?” he mumbled, his throat still a little slick with his tears from earlier.  
“Don’t worry,” the man said. “I’m sure it’ll all sink in when we get to the university.”

********

The adults here had weapons. Guns. Luca looked at them in fear even as they sat there, leaning up against the wall.

“Welcome to the Church, kiddo,” the man said from Luca’s right.

The man then turned to the gathered adults in front of them and waved his arms wide.

“Everyone, say hello to Luca!” he said to them.

The adults stared at him. There were a fair number of them, more than Luca could count. Luca turned away, not liking the feeling he got from seeing their eyes.

“Another mouth to feed?” a lady’s voice asked.

“A small mouth,” the man corrected. “He won’t eat much.”

“Still an extra mouth,” the lady said.

The man sighed. “Won’t be extra for long. It may be wrong to think of her that way, but Gloria’s basically dead already. We won’t be feeding her much longer.”

There was some muttering from the adults, but Luca noticed that none of them disagreed. That was… sad.

“Anyway!” the man said. “Luca, tell us a little about yourself.”

Luca looked down at the ground, unsure what he was supposed to say, so he just said what first came to mind.

“Um… I’m Luca, I’m ten, and I’m an omega.”

One of the ladies spoke up. “Sweetie, we can smell you, we know that.”

Luca felt himself flush as frustrated tears made their way into his eyes. “Oh, right. Um…”

Luca was quiet for a bit, thinking through his fear about what to say.

“Uh… I want my friend back.”

He saw all the adults blink at him in confusion.

“Friend?” the man asked.

Luca nodded shakily. “Essy, he’s thirteen, a beta, my best friend. He stayed with me when I fell from a tree, which made me have um… I think he called it a heat?”

The adults all gasped. “No!”

Luca felt confused, adding one more emotion on top of the messy pile inside of him. “Wh-what’s wrong?”

“You poor boy, oh you must be so confused!” one of the ladies said.

Luca just squinted at her. “You’re the one confusing me,” he said.

“Oh, that Essy boy isn’t your friend, Luca,” the man beside him said.

Luca glared at the man. “No! He’s my best friend! I love him!”

The man stared back, the calm on his face looking forced. “He’s hurt you, used you, you just don’t know it.”

Luca glared and then closed his eyes, turning his head away. “No!” he said, leaving it at that.

The man sighed and picked him up by his armpits. “We’ll teach you just how you’ve been hurt, you’ll see. And then you’ll agree that Essy is a bad bad boy.”

Luca would never believe that. Never. He refused.

**Author's Note:**

> if you happened to really like the story, there is a discord for fans of my writing available.... here!: discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
